


Convention

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to start with that I love all your works and you’re the best writer on all of tumblr! :) I’d like to request a fluffy/smutty Chuck. You run into him at a convention like in “The Real Ghostbusters” episode. Thanks a bunch!! AND Can you write more Chuck things pleeeeaaaassssee? :D I’ll love you forever! (I mean I already do, but now I’m telling) ;) AND More fem!reader x Chuck stuff please?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

Warnings: Tiny bit of angry!Reader, smut, oral

Fic:

“Are you here for the Supernatural convention too?” a man asks as he slides onto the barstool next to yours and orders a drink.

“Absolutely!” you answer with a smile, “This is my first one and I’m really excited!”

“You must be a Winchester fan,” he comments.

“What gave me away?” you ask with an air of fake surprise, “The plaid?” The man laughs along with you before extending his hand to you.

“I’m Chuck,” he tells you.

“Y/N,” you respond, shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” he says.

“So, who are you dressed as?” you ask, not recognizing the outfit. He wore a black and grey striped jacked with a black t-shirt and jeans.

“Oh, no one in particular,” Chuck says, “I decided not to cosplay, but now I’m rethinking my decision. I feel a little left out of the loop.”

“Naw,” you say, “No one’s judging.”

“What are you most excited for?” he asks.

“Well, I think I’m most excited to meet Carver Edlund.”

“Why?” Chuck asks.

“Why?” you scoff, “Because he’s one of my favorite authors.”

“Most people haven’t even heard of him,” Chuck says, “The people who go to these conventions are the rare few who have.”

“Which amazes me,” you continue, “The way he writes, it makes me feel like I could be part of the story. All of his characters seem so real. I’ve read a lot of books where the characters are flat, two dimensional creations, but Carver Edlund’s characters all seem so life like. It’s almost like he actually lived the stories with them.”

“Maybe he did,” Chuck laughs.

“Now you’re mocking me,” you say, realizing that you were gushing.

“No, not at all,” he assures, “I guess I just never saw his writing like that.”

“Well I think he’s very talented,” you say.

“What are you going to ask him during the panel?” Chuck asks.

“Probably nothing,” you say, “I’ll be so nervous and I don’t want to embarrass myself. He probably wouldn’t pick me anyway.”

“Is there anything you want me to ask him?” Chuck offers, “If I get the chance.”

“Well, I would like to know if his characters are based on anyone he knows, especially Sam and Dean, or if they were completely made up,” you say, jokingly adding, “Or you know, if he has a girlfriend or something.”

“I’ll be sure to ask for you if I get the chance,” Chuck laughs.

“Thanks,” you say, “But you really don’t have to.”

“I guess that means you’re single?” Chuck asks.

“Yeah,” you tell him, “I guess I haven’t met the right nerd yet.” Chuck laughs.

“You can’t just settle for any nerd,” Chuck agrees playfully, “I’ve been looking for mine for a while.”

“I think we nerds are very underutilized in the relationship department,” you joke, and Chuck laughs in agreement.

You order another round of drinks for both you and Chuck. He tells you stories he’s heard about other conventions and they only make you more excited about the one you’re at. At one point, you start to talk about the mock hunt that would be happening the next day. To play, you needed a team of two and as it turned out, Chuck needed a partner. You quickly agree to be his teammate.

“Here,” you say as you write down your number on a bar napkin and slide it towards him, “It’ll make it easier for us to find each other tomorrow.”

“Awesome!” Chuck says, picking up the napkin, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“See you then,” you answer.

***

In the morning, you get a text from Chuck saying that he’ll meet you in the hotel lobby. After getting ready, you head down to the lobby to find Chuck waiting for you. “Y/N!” he shouts when he sees you, waving so you see him, “Ready to win?” He’s dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, just like a hunter would wear.

“Hell yeah!” you answer. One of the volunteers quiets the room and draws everyone’s attention so that they can tell everyone the rules of the game. Basically, there would be someone dressed up as a ghost who would be roaming around the hotel. Each team was tasked with figuring out who the ghost was and which item in the hotel was holding the ghost here. Clues were scattered around the hotel for teams to find. If you or your team member was caught by the ghost, you automatically lost the game. The winning team got to have a one on one meet and greet with Carver Edlund. “So basically, it’s ‘Clue’ mixed with ‘tag’ and ‘hide and go seek,’” you summarize.

“Well lucky for you, I’m a master at ‘Clue,’” Chuck says.

“Sure you are,” you tease.

“Don’t believe me?” Chuck asks, “Play it with me and I’ll prove it.

“Maybe later big boy,” you tell him, “Right now we’ve got a game to win.” Each team gets to start with a folder packed full of the kind of research the Winchesters would find and use. The research gives you leads that you can follow in order to discover who the ghost is. After reading through the information, you and Chuck decide to check out the game room.

“Well, this was a waste of time,” Chuck says after the two of you have searched the room and found nothing other than a pool table and a stack of board games.

“Let’s try the board room on the third floor,” you suggest, “I remember something about that in the folder.”

“Sounds good,” Chuck says. The two of you head up to the third floor, careful to keep an eye out for the ghost. This room is much more helpful than the first. Looking around, you find a painting that seems to be out of place, depicting a man and his son. Chuck picks it up and turns it over, the words ‘Darin Holt and son’ are scrawled across the back.

“Think this is the ghost?” you ask.

“Could be,” he answers, “We should write the name down and keep it in mind.” After writing down the name, the two of you decide to check out another lead. While walking down the hall, you hear a set of footprints, one set, not two.

“Run,” you whisper to Chuck, grabbing his hand and tugging. Chuck runs along with you until he spots a closet door.

“In here,” he whispers, pulling the door open. The space is tight, but there’s just enough for you and Chuck to fit.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to hit on me,” you tease quietly.

“Shhh,” Chuck hushes, “You don’t want to get caught do you?”

“You didn’t deny it,” you accuse.

“Deny what?” Chuck asks. The closet is too dark to see his face, but you can feel his breath caressing your skin. His body is pressed up against yours and the warmth of him sinks into you.

“Are we actually hiding, or are you just flirting with me?” you ask, the darkness giving you some extra courage.

“Well, maybe … maybe I’m doing both,” Chuck responds. You feel his arms snake slowly around your waist and you make no move to stop him.

“That was real smooth,” you tease.

“Sorry, I’m not so good at the whole flirting thing,” Chuck says, nervousness in his voice.

“Seems like you’re doing just fine to me,” you tell him, your hands fisting in his shirt. Chuck laughs quietly. He leans in to kiss you, but he misses your lips, his beard tickles your skin and you laugh at the clumsy action.

“Shit, sorry, I um…” he begins, but you cut him off. You quickly slide your hands up his chest and neck, finally cupping his face between your hands.

“Don’t worry about it,” you tell him before leaning in to kiss him. His lips move against yours, slow and experimentally at first, but the kiss quickly heats up. You slide your fingers back into his hair as you tilt your head to the side and deepen the kiss. Chuck’s arms tighten around you, pulling you closer to him. One of his hands slides up your body and splays flat across your back, pressing your chest against his.

You gasp and break the kiss as the door opens and light from the hall comes flooding into the closet. A scream almost passes your lips as you see the person who had opened the door. The man was dressed in an old, tattered suit, his face done up in makeup to make him look dead. He doesn’t say a word. Instead, he points down the hall, telling you to leave. Chuck grabs your hand and squeezes past the ‘ghost,’ pulling you behind him.

“I guess that means we lose,” you say, though you weren’t going to complain after what had just happened.

“Sorry,” Chuck says, squeezing your hand.

“Don’t apologize,” you tell him, squeezing back.

“Still want me to ask Carver if he’s dating anyone?” Chuck asks, making you laugh.

“I guess that depends,” you answer, “Wanna go get some dinner?”

***

Today was the last day of the convention, which meant that Carver Edlund would be speaking today. You head down to the auditorium and text Chuck the seat you were sitting in, but he doesn’t respond and he doesn’t show up. Despite your excitement, your heart drops. Last night had been your first date with Chuck and you thought it had gone well, but maybe you were wrong. You were really starting to like him, but maybe the feeling wasn’t mutual.

“Good morning everyone,” a volunteer says to get everyone’s attention, “I’m assuming that since you’re here, you’re all fans of ‘Supernatural’ and this is what you’ve all been waiting for. So let’s give a warm welcome to the author of the ‘Supernatural’ series, Carver Edlund!” You clap along with the rest of the audience, but your eyes go wide as you see Carver step out onto the stage. There was no way that Chuck was Carver Edlund, was there?

“Hi!” he says nervously as he moves to the center of the stage, “Um, thanks!” He waits for the applause to die down before continuing. “Well, um, I guess you want to hear me talk about the books,” he says. Another round of cheering rises up. You sit back in your chair and cross your arms. He had lied about who he was and to be honest, it pissed you off. After talking about his latest book, he begins taking questions from the audience. You notice his eyes lingering on you, but you refuse to raise your hand.

People ask about where he got his inspiration or if there were any plots he wishes he could change. You listen to his answers and at one point, he stops taking questions to answer the one you had asked two nights ago.

“The other night, someone asked me if Sam and Dean were based on anyone I know and to be honest, the answer is sort of. Before I started writing the books, I had heard about these brothers named Sam and Dean and had heard that they were hunters. I started thinking, you know, what if they hunted monsters instead of deer and moose and stuff like that. So I started writing these characters based on them. It wasn’t until later that I met the real Sam and Dean and honestly, they were almost exactly the way I wrote them in the stories,” Chuck says, “Which sucked for me because my girlfriend had a thing for the Sam Winchester in my stories and when she thought she could be with the real Sam Winchester, she left me to chase after him.” The crowd makes an ‘awe’ sound. “No worries,” he says, “It was a while ago.”

When the panel comes to an end, Chuck comes down from the stage and the volunteers set up a table for him to sign books at. The audience lines up, each person waiting anxiously for their chance to meet ‘Carver Edlund.’ When it’s your turn, Chuck smiles nervously up at you and you narrow your eyes at him.

“Hi Y/N,” he says nervously.

“Hi Carver, or should I call you Chuck?” you respond. Chuck opens your book and writes ‘Carver Edlund’ across the page in a shaky hand.

“I - I can explain,” he says before scribbling something else across the page. He shuts the book and slides it towards you.

“Sure you can,” you say as you snatch the book from the table. You leave the auditorium and head back to your room, slumping down on the bed as soon as you reach it. He hadn’t lied to you exactly, but withholding information wasn’t any better. It felt like he was playing a game with you and it made you wonder if he did this at all of the conventions.

Slowly, you open the cover of the book and find his signature on the first page, the words ‘Meet me in room 406 at 7:00 pm, please’ scribbled beneath his name. Maybe he could explain, but you weren’t sure if you should give him the chance.

It wasn’t until 6:58 that you decided to head up to the fourth floor. You hesitate before deciding to knock on the door labeled 406. The door opens quickly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” Chuck says, inviting you inside.

“Neither was I,” you admit. Chuck shuts the door and offers you a seat before he takes one on the bed. “Why did you lie to me?” you ask, getting straight to the point.

“I didn’t,” Chuck says, “Well, I did, but I didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,” you tell him.

“Carver Edlund is my pen name,” he explains, “But my real name is Chuck Shurley. I know I should’ve told you, but I wanted to feel normal, just for a little while. Just for a little while, I wanted to be myself with someone, with you.”

“And you think I would’ve treated you differently if I knew who you were?” you ask.

“Wouldn’t you have though?” he asks in return.

“Ok, maybe you’re right, but you still should’ve told me,” you retort, “Especially before you kissed me.”

“You’re right, I know,” Chuck concedes, “It was selfish of me. I felt like you liked me for me, not because I’m Carver Edlund and I didn’t want to change how you saw me. Though I guess I messed that up pretty good didn’t I?”

“You were right when you said you weren’t good at flirting,” you tell him, “Most guys just ask you out on a date, they don’t tell you they’re single while they’re on stage in front of a thousand other people.”

“Was that too much?” Chuck asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Maybe a little,” you tell him, pausing before you decide to ask your next question, “Did your ex girlfriend really leave you for some guy who reminded her of a fictional character?”

“Yeah, she did,” Chuck sighs.

“That’s fucked up,” you say, “I mean, I love the Winchesters, but they’re not you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Chuck asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I forgive you for not telling me who you really are,” you tell him.

“There’s still a lot you don’t know about me,” he warns.

“And there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” you retort, “But we can talk about those things later, if you want to.”

“I’d like that,” Chuck tells you, his blue eyes lighting up. You give him a smile before moving to sit on the bed beside him. “I’m sorry,” Chuck whispers as he cups your face in his hand.

“Why don’t you make it up to me?” you tease. Chuck laughs before leaning in to kiss you.

“I will,” he promises, mumbling against your lips. Chuck stands from the bed and moves to stand in front of you, leaning down to keep from breaking the kiss. He encourages you to spread your legs just far enough for him to stand between them. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, kissing your cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again, kissing your neck. He kisses lower down your collar bone, whispering how sorry he is until he meets the fabric of your shirt. His eyes meet yours as he asks for permission to remove the material. You nod your head and Chuck reaches for the hem of your shirt as you lift your arms over your head, allowing him to pull your shirt from your body.

Chuck draws his bottom lip between his teeth as you reach behind you and unhook your bra, letting your breasts spill free from the cups as you pull the material from your body. He drops down to his knees and places his hands flat against your back as he sucks your nipple between his lips. “Chuck,” you moan as you arch your back towards him and card one of your hands through his hair. His hands press against your back, pulling you closer to him as he kisses, licks, and sucks.

You moan as Chuck kisses across the valley between your breasts. He sucks your other nipple between his lips and treats it as he had the first. One of his hands slides around to the front of your body and cups your neglected breast, kneading the flesh. When he’s satisfied with the way he’s got you moaning, Chuck draws your nipple out between his teeth before he starts kissing down your abdomen. He looks up to you again as his hands reach for the button of your pants. “May I?” he asks.

You nod, lifting your hips to help him as he opens the front of your pants and pulls them and your panties down. He pulls the rest of your clothing from you and tosses it to the side before kissing up your thigh, his beard tickling your skin. Just before he reaches the spot you want him most, he switches to your other thigh and places kisses along it. “Chuck,” you moan, twisting your fingers into his hair and tugging lightly. Chuck looks up at you, his eyes dark, as he pulls your legs over his shoulders.

A loud moan escapes your lips as he presses his tongue flat against your folds, licking from bottom to top. You fist your hands in his hair as he sucks your clit between his lips, flicking your clit with his tongue. His hands grasp your hips, pulling you towards him as his tongue teases your folds. You rock your hips towards him, silently begging him for more. Chuck delves his tongue into you, swirling it against his walls and humming as he tastes you. The vibrations go straight to your core.

“Oh, Chuck,” you moan as he explores you. His hands guide your hips, encouraging you to ride his tongue. You moan again as his nose nudges your clit, making your stomach knot. Chuck pulls his tongue from you and sucks your clit between his lips again. “Please, Chuck,” you moan, the knot in your stomach pulling tighter and tighter. Chuck buries his face between your legs and pushes his tongue into you again, hitting all sorts of delicious spots. His hands slip beneath your ass and lift you from the bed, holding you still as he eats you out. “Yes, Chuck!” you moan, your head tipping back in pleasure, “Chuck, Chuck, Chuck!” You cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue, pleasure coursing through you. Chuck hums against you, lapping up everything you have to give him. You card your fingers through his hair as you look down at him. Chuck watches you through his lashes as he works you through your high.

“I know this doesn’t make up for what I did,” Chuck says as he places you back down against the bed and moves away from you.

“It’s a start,” you tell him. You fist your hands in his shirt and tug, encouraging him to stand. Chuck does just that, fumbling with his shirt as he goes. As he works to remove his shirt, you reach for the button of his pants, his hard cock creating a bulge beneath the material. Chuck groans as you push your hand into his pants, palming his cock through his boxers.

“Y/N,” he groans, his hips bucking towards your hand.

“Come here,” you coax as you pull away from him and move to the top of the bed. Chuck frantically removes the rest of his clothing before looking for a condom in the bag beside his bed. He tears the package open and rolls the condom over his hard cock before he crawls towards you on the bed, his body coming to rest above yours. His hands slide up your arms until his fingers meet yours and interlace together, pressing your hands back against the pillow to either side of your head.

“I want you Y/N,” Chuck says, rocking his hips against you, “I didn’t tell you who I was because I wanted you to want me too, the real me, not the preconceived notion you had of Carver Edlund.” His hard cock prods your thigh, making you needy.

“I want you Chuck Shurley,” you tell him, “No one else.” Chuck leans down to kiss you, capturing your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you. You squeeze his hands and moan against his lips as he fills you to the hilt. Chuck swallows the sound hungrily as he settles himself inside you, his cock throbbing against your walls.

You wrap one leg around his waist and lift your hips, encouraging him to move. Chuck takes the hint, pulling out of you before thrusting back in. He sets an easy pace and you fall into rhythm with him, pulling him deep inside you with each roll of his hips. “Y/N,” he moans against your lips. You pull one of your hands free from his and slide it up his arm and down his back. Chuck twists his free hand into your hair.

Chuck nestles his face into the crook of your neck as he pushes into you again and again, hitting your g-spot with each roll of his hips. “Chuck,” you moan, your fingers digging into his skin. Chuck groans against your neck as his thrusts pick up in speed. You push the heel of your foot against his ass cheek, pushing him deep inside you with each thrust.

“Y/N,” he groans, “Oh, Y/N, yes!” His cock twitches inside you, his hand squeezing yours tighter. Your back arches from the bed as he draws you closer and closer to climax. His thrusts become more and more erratic as his cock throbs and twitches inside you. The knot in your stomach pulls tighter and tighter until it reaches the point of snapping.

“Chuck, oh Chuck!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his cock. Chuck captures your lips, swallowing the sounds of your moans hungrily. Your back arches and your toes curl as you cum around him, pleasure washing over you in waves and seeping through every inch of your body.

“Oh Y/N!” Chuck grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. His thrusting comes to an end, his hips pushed flush against yours as he cums, letting you feel each pulse of his cock. The feeling prolongs your orgasm, making you writhe beneath him. You press your hand against his back and pull him down against you, loving the weight of him and the way his muscles feel as they tense and relax.

He kisses your neck and shoulder as you both try to catch your breath. “I understand why you didn’t tell me,” you say as you drag your fingertips up his back.

“You do?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbows as he hovers above you.

“Yeah,” you answer, “I just wish you had given me a heads up before you walked out on stage as someone else.”

Chuck pulls himself from you gently before rolling to your side and discarding the condom. “As your favorite author you mean?” Chuck teases.

“Hey now,” you retort, “I said one of my favorite authors, not my favorite author.”

“Close enough,” Chuck laughs as you snuggle up to him.

“So, what other secrets do you have, Mr. Edlund?” you ask as you trace random patterns against his chest. 

“Oh, plenty, but I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you,” Chuck says as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

“Oh yeah?” you ask, “Try me.”


End file.
